


Фактор неожиданности

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, May4090



Series: деанон [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: Он абсолютно уверен, что верно все рассчитал, только вот время сейчас играет против него. Если температура превысит заданные параметры – миссия провалена.





	Фактор неожиданности

Он делает глубокий вдох. Выдыхает, успокаивая сердцебиение, и чуть-чуть смещает центр тяжести на левую ногу. Никаких резких движений, шум недопустим. У цели слух не хуже, чем у него, а если его услышат, это поставит под удар успех всего предприятия.

Фактор неожиданности пока на его стороне и вполне может неплохо сыграть ему на руку. Во всех смыслах. 

Он абсолютно уверен, что верно все рассчитал, только вот время сейчас играет против него. Если температура превысит заданные параметры – миссия провалена.

Еще один спокойный глубокий вдох. Он задерживает дыхание, практически полностью сливаясь с окружающей темнотой. Цель показывается в поле зрения – движение видно сквозь тонкую щель, впрочем, дающую ему вполне достаточно обзора. Ни в коем случае нельзя торопиться. Неверное движение, плохо рассчитанная траектория – и он потеряет преимущество за долю секунды.

Капля пота течет по виску. Пульс слегка ускоряется. Плохо. На выполнение задачи остаются считанные мгновения, и, если цель не окажется в зоне поражения в ближайшие несколько секунд, возможно, температурные параметры будут превышены.

Тихое движение, цель смещается ближе к необходимой точке. Он застывает каменным изваянием, буквально чувствуя, как тело превращается в послушное оружие.

Цель делает последний – решающий – шаг в его сторону. Он выдыхает и покидает укрытие.

У него меньше секунды, и срабатывает он мастерски. Холодный металл, обжигая, ложится на теплую кожу.

Баки мысленно торжествует и успевает отвесить реверанс собственной ловкости, скорости и скрытности, потому что Стив в ответ не успевает сделать ровным счетом ничего. Только изумленно распахивает глаза, а затем взвизгивает где-то в той тональности, которая Капитану Америке должна быть вообще недоступна.

Выражение изумления на его лице на секунду сменяется обидой, а затем возмущением. Баки понимает, что ему бы срочно предпринять стратегическое отступление в сторону кухни, но никак не может убрать холодную руку с пострадавшей капитанской груди и прекратить смеяться тоже не может.

– Ты что делаешь? – Стив возмущенно стряхивает с себя руку Баки (которой активно восхищался еще не так давно и убеждал, что совершенно не против прикосновений). – Придурок! Меня же так удар хватит.

– Не думаю. – Баки наконец успокаивается и пытается перевести дыхание.

– А я вот не уверен. Сколько ты просидел в шкафу? Как ты в него влез вообще?

– Я очень компактный при необходимости. И просидел в нем достаточно. Но ты бы слышал свой визг – это определенно стоило того!

Стив качает головой.

– Я отомщу, Бак.

– Слова прирожденного Мстителя.


End file.
